jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Zabawki
Seria Jak wytresować smoka posiada własną linię zabawek, produkowanych przez liczne firmy. W niniejszym artykule pokazane zostały niektóre z zabawek, które ukazały się w sprzedaży. UWAGA! Wymienione niżej zabawki to tylko niektóre z serii. Nie wszystkie z wymienionych są dostępne do kupienia w Polsce, niektóre nie są już dostępne w sprzedaży w ogóle. ''Jak wytresować smoka Pluszowe zabawki Seria składa się z pluszowych maskotek smoków z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka. Mają około 21 centymetrów. W tej serii znajdują się: *Nocna Furia *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Koszmar Ponocnik *Śmiertnik Zębacz Maskotka zebirog.jpg Maskotka smiertnik.jpg Maskotka koszmar.jpg Maskotka szczerbatek.jpg Seria Dragon Buddies Seria składa się z pluszowych maskotek smoków z filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Każdy smok ma nieproporcjonalnie dużą głowę, a maskotka mierzy około 30 centymetrów. W tej serii znajdują się: *Szczerbatek/Nocna Furia *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Czerwona Śmierć *Koszmar Ponocnik *Gronkiel *Śmiertnik Zębacz Ok straszliwiec.jpg Ok smiertnik.jpeg Ok smierc.jpg Ok gronkiel.jpg Ok furia.jpg 71+nOkU15UL._SL1500_.jpg Figurki filmowe Seria składa się z figurek przedstawiających smoki i bohaterów z filmu Jak wytresować smoka. Każda figurka smoka ma około 17 centymetrów długości, pozostałe są nieco mniejsze. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Szczerbatek *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Gronkiel *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Koszmar Ponocnik *Czerwona Śmierć *Śmiertnik Zębacz *Czkawka (z kuszą i bez) *Pyskacz *Astrid *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Sączysmark DRAGON Night Fury 4476 Figurki action 66501_1.jpg 388540 110106085304 tt.jpg b5844_how_to_train_your_dragon_toys_red_death_511Klp-SFKL.jpg cobi-jak-wytresowac-smoka-figurki-male-gobber-66500.jpg cobi-htyd-jak-wyt-smok-30372-hiccup-fig-co-30372.jpg 106-10229403 b.jpg 106-10229147 1 b.jpg Cobi-toy-httyd.jpg 778461531 778.jpg Zabawki z restauracji McDonald's Z okazji premiery filmu Jak wytresować smoka, w wielu krajach (w tym Polsce) w restauracjach McDonald's można było nabyć figurkę smoka w zestawie Happy Meal. W tej serii znajdują się: *Szczerbatek (poza 1 i poza 2) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Śmiertnik Zębacz *Koszmar Ponocnik *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Gronkiel *Czerwona Śmierć Httyd.mcdonalds.toys.all.jpg|Wszystkie zabawki z serii McD-toy-zippleback.jpg McD-toy-Red-Death.jpg McD-toy-Stormfly.jpg McD-toy-Gronckle.jpg ''Jeźdźcy smoków Figurki funkcyjne Spinmaster Seria składa się z dużych figurek akcji przedstawiających wszystkie pojawiające się w serialu gatunki smoków. Każda figurka posiada specjalną funkcję. W tej serii znajdują się: #Szczerbatek #Zębiróg Zamkogłowy/Jot i Wym #Koszmar Ponocnik/Hakokieł #Śmiertnik Zębacz/Wichura #Gronkiel/Sztukamięs #Gromogrzmot/Thornado #Szeptozgon #Królowa Ognioglist #Krzykozgon #Wandersmok #Wrzeniec #Drzewokos #Raziprąd #Gnatochrup #Marazmor #Ogniołyk Images (13).jpg Jezdzcy-smokow-duza-figu 12209.jpg Jezdzcy-smokow-duza-figu 12203.jpg Defenders of berk action Night Fury.jpg Zab15.jpg Zab16.jpg Zab17.jpg Zab18.jpg $_57.JPG sdeath00-375Wx375H.jpg Drzewokos.jpg Minifigurki Spinmaster Seria składa się z minifigurek przedstawiających smoki i bohaterów z serialu, a także filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Szczerbatek *Koszmar Ponocnik/Hakokieł *Śmiertnik Zębacz/Wichura *Gronkiel/Sztukamięs *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy/Jot i Wym *Gromogrzmot/Thornado *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Wandersmok *Chmuroskok *Czaszkochrup *Oszołomostrach *Czkawka *Sączysmark *Dagur Toy.jpg 71jdXRiGrpL._SL1500_.jpg DoB ToyFair (70).jpg 71ejVHfogDL._SL1500_.jpg 711+O6TE2TL._SL1500_.jpg The Rumblehorn.jpg 71t3z7KbQdL._SL1500_.jpg Toy2.jpg 815Ngyy+zsL._SL1500_.jpg 81JmoKNWTLL._SL1500_.jpg dragonballzcentral_2293_741132384.jpg 81qab8LkC9L._SL1500_.jpg 81-qTen06zL._SL1500_.jpg 4315771385.jpg 8868484907038.jpg ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Seria Dragon Riders Spinmaster Z okazji premiery jednego z sezonów ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata, "Spinmaster" wydało figurki z głównymi bohaterami serialu oraz filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, m.in.: *Szczerbatek + Czkawka *Astrid + Wichura *Sączysmark + Hakokieł (smok w dwóch wersjach kolorystycznych) *Valka + Chmuroskok *Valka + pisklęta Gronkla i Szponiaka *Heathera + Szpicruta HiccupToothless Dragon Riders toys.jpg Astrid Stormfly Dragon Riders toys.jpg Hooksnot dragon riders toys.jpg Hedera.jpg Te same zabawki dostępne są również w pudełkach stylizowanych na Jak wytresować smoka 2. How-to-train-your-dragon-hiccup-toothless-action-figure-2-pack-spin-master.jpg Astrid Stormfly how to Train your dragon 2 figures.jpg Snotlout Hookfang toys.jpg Val cloudjumper figures.jpg Figurki, różniące się nieco kolorystycznie, dostępne są także w serii pudełek o innej stylistyce, nawiązującej motywami do serialu. Toothless Hiccup toys.jpg Astrid dragon riders toys Storm.jpg Hooksnout toys.jpg Hiccup Astrid Snotlout Valka dragons toys.jpg Seria Armored Dragons Spinmaster W serii znajdują się figurki jeźdźców oraz smoków, którym można założyć dołączone o zestawu zbroje. Są to m.in.: *Szczerbatek + Czkawka *Sączysmark + Hakokieł HookSnotToys.jpg HiccupToothToys.jpg Zabawki z restauracji McDonald's Z okazji premiery sezonu serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata w MacDonaldzie ukazały się między innymi takie figurki: *Szczerbatek *Sztukamięs *Jot i Wym *Szpicruta *Hakokieł *Wichura Figurki z maca.jpg ''Jak wytresować smoka 2 Puzzle Alexander Puzzle to jedna z niewielu serii wydawanych z Polsce przez polską firmę. Do wyboru jest wiele poziomów trudności oraz wzorów. Seria Power Dragon Spinmaster Seria "Power Dragon" to seria oferująca dość duże figurki akcji, przedstawiające podstawowe smoki pojawiające się w filmie ''Jak wytresować smoka 2. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Szczerbatek **w barwach wyścigowych **zwyczajny *Wichura *Hakokieł *Sztukamięs *Jot i Wym *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy **zwinięty **zwykły *Czaszkochrup *Chmuroskok *Szeptozgon *Oszołomostrach 713F4zqS-1L._SL1500_.jpg Toothless power race dragon.jpg 81lESiiQprL._SL1500_.jpg 81SXcvoBNDL._SL1500_.jpg 81-A8D1wL+L._SL1500_.jpg Hookfang figure power dragon.jpg Meatlug's figure.jpeg Barf and belch power dragon.jpg Barf belch figure power dragon.jpg Power dragon hideous-zippleback.jpg Skullcrusher-figure-power-dragon.jpg 81UCXXJhmAL._SL1500_.jpg Whisper power dragon figure.jpg 81X1UfFaMfL._SL1500_.jpg Zab20.jpeg Pluszaki Podobnie jak w przypadku pierwszego filmu, z okazji premiery Jak wytresować smoka 2 w sklepach pojawiły się maskotki pluszowe przedstawiające smoki z nowego filmu. Każda maskotka ma nieco ponad 20 centymetrów. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Szczerbatek *Wichura *Sztukamięs *Czaszkochrup 718fVXFAJ+L._SL1500_.jpg 71SWkT6qj7L._SL1500_.jpg Rumblehornplushie.jpg Funko POP Serie "Funko POP" i "Funko Mystery Minis" to serie figurek, każda o wysokości około 10 centymetrów. Każda figurka serii "Funko POP" charakteryzuje się nieproporcjonalnie dużą głową i prostymi, okrągłymi oczami. Zabawki z drugiej serii są podobne wielkościowo, jednak bardziej szczegółowe. W tych seriach znajdują się m.in.: *Czkawka *Astrid *Szczerbatek *Wichura *Hakokieł *Jot i Wym *Sztukamięs *Czaszkochrup *Biała Furia How-to-Train-Your-Dragon-2-POP-FUNKO.jpg Zab8.jpg tumblr_inline_n5r5vhy91E1rjekma.jpg 33904-00 Header.jpg|Funko Mystery Minis Dragons Battle Mini Figurines Spinmaster Seria "Dragons Battle Mini Figurines" to seria figurek, każda o wysokości mniej więcej 4 centymetrów. Przez pewien czas były dostępne w Polsce, gdzie stanowiły dodatek do specjalnego wydania magazynu "Cartoon Network". W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Wandersmok *Jot i Wym *Sztukamięs *Wichura *Szczerbatek **złoty **w barwach wyścigowych *Thornado *Hakokieł *Chmuroskok *Oszołomostrach *Czaszkochrup *Maruda 51Y34R0DAYL.jpg 51p0g5nbsTL.jpg 51sm1tlt3qL.jpg 51fxH-UrHtL.jpg 51pvmKDSSCL.jpg 51WLDd7PDSL.jpg HTTYDBEWILDERBEASTMINIFIGURE.jpg how-to-train-your-dragon-2-dreamworks-dragons-battle-figures-minifigure-cloud-jumper-new-4.jpg gold tooth.jpg tooth.jpg Seria Ionix: How To Train Your Dragon 2 Seria Ionix: How To Train Your Dragon 2 to seria smoków budowanych z klocków (podobnych do LEGO), każdy jest zupełnie innej wielkości. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Szczerbatek *Koszmar Ponocnik *Gronkiel *Chmuroskok *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Śmiertnik Zębacz * Szczerbatek w barwach wyścigowych 81UZf6aDQaL._SL1500_.jpg 81WrG3oWoVL._SL1500_.jpg 81HE8+oykoL._SL1500_.jpg Zab10.jpg full2.jpg Zabawki z restauracji McDonald's Z okazji premiery filmu Jak wytresować smoka 2, w wielu krajach europejskich (w tym Polsce) w restauracjach McDonald's można nabyć figurkę smoka w zestawie Happy Meal. Figurki są wierniej odwzorowane niż w przypadku pierwszej serii. W tej serii znajdują się: *Szczerbatek (ruszający skrzydłami) *Maruda (ruszający skrzydłami) *Hakokieł (chodzący) *Wichura (machająca skrzydłami) *Jot i Wym (machający skrzydłami, z ruchomymi szyjami) *Szponiak (skaczący i z otwieraną paszczą) *Oszołomostrach (strzelający lodem) *Straszliwiec Straszliwy (korbka z dźwiękiem) *Chmuroskok (wystrzelany z góry lodowej) *Czkawka (nie sprzedawany w Polsce) *Astrid (nie sprzedawana w Polsce) *Czaszkochrup (nie sprzedawany w Polsce) *Wichura z podstawką (nie sprzedawana w Polsce) Zvvzvz.png|seria zabawek europejskich Zab1.1.png|Szczerbatek Wich/wich.jpg|Wichura Zab1.5.png|Maruda Zab1.4.png|Straszliwiec Straszliwy Zab1.3.png|Oszołomostrach Valki Zab1.2.png|Jot i Wym thumb|300px|McDonald's - seria amerykańskaSeria amerykańska składa się z dysków, z wizerunkami następujących smoków i postaci: *Chmuroskok *Szczerbatek i Czkawka *Jot i Wym i Szpadka i Mieczyk *Hakokieł i Sączysmark *Wichura i Astrid *Sztukamięs i Śledzik Wielopaki 'Seria VS' Seria "VS" to seria figurek sprzedawanych w dwupakach. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Czkawka + Drago Krwawdoń *Eret + Sączysmark *Gronkiel + Gronkielowe Działo *Śmiertnik Zębacz + Zakrywacz Zębaczy *Koszmar Ponocnik + Wąchacz *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy + Łapacz Zębirogów *Szczerbatek + Łapacz Smoków *Szczerbatek + machina wojenna Drago Hiccup vs Drago figures.jpg Eret smark fih.jpg Gronckle gronckle cannon.jpg Nadder nadder nabber.jpg Monstrous Nightmare snuffer.jpg Zippleback and ZippleCatcher.jpg Toothless-vs-dragon-catcher.jpg Toothless drago war machine.jpg 'Epic Battle Mini Dragon' Seria "Epic Battle Mini Dragon" składa się z minifigurek smoków, sprzedawanych w czteropaku. W tej serii znajdują się m.in.: *Straszliwiec Straszliwy *Oszołomostrach *Wandersmok *Szczerbatek EBMD.jpg|Epic Battle Mini Dragon Set 'Ultimate Battle Figure Collection' Seria "Ultimate Battle Figure Collection" również składa się z minifigurek smoków, jednak sprzedawanych w dwunastopaku. UBF.jpg|Ultimate Battle Figure Collection smoki.jpg Dragons (magazyn) *"Smocze słuchawki" *Karty z bohaterami serialu, *Figurka smoka, *Katapulta, *Teleskopowa dzida, *Łuk i strzały. Płatki śniadaniowe W płatka śniadaniowych były samolociki, które własnoręcznie się składało. Do znalezienia były szybowce Szczerbatka, Wichury lub Hakokła. Playmobil thumb|center|400 px|Reklama - sceny z filmu "Jak wytresować smoka 2" z udziałem zabawek z serii Playmobil Zabawki z serii Playmobil stanowią zestawy składające się, oprócz postaci, z wielu dodatkowych akcesoriów wiernie oddających rzeczywistość życia wikingów i ich smoków. Wśród zestawów znajdują się m.in.: *Czkawka i Szczerbatek *Astrid i Wichura *Śledzik i Sztukamięs *Sączysmark i Hakokieł *Mieczyk i Szpadka oraz Jot i Wym *Wioska Berk *Statek Drago *Drago Krwawdoń i uzbrojony Sailback *Pyskacz i zestaw do smoczych wyścigów *Pyskacz i katapulta *Eret i balista ThAJJWD6HC.jpg 9247-playmobil-dragons-jak-wytresować-smoka-zestaw-klockó-astrid-i-wichura-01-800x800.jpg 9460-klocki-playmobil-jak-wytresować-smoka-śledzik-i-sztukamięs-05-220x220.jpg Hooksnot playmobil.png 9458-klocki-playmobil-dragons-jak-wytresować-smoka-szpadka-mieczyk-i-jot-wym-01-220x220.jpg Wioska Berk Playmobil.jpg 9244-playmobil-dragons-klocki-jak-wytresować-smoka-statek-drago-01-800x800.jpg Drago bludvist playmobil.jpg Playmobil-gobber-dragon-race.jpg Playmobil-gobber-katapulta.jpg I-playmobil-dragons-eret-z-ognistymi-strzalami-9249.jpg ''Jak wytresować smoka 3 Maskotki Spinmaster Przedstawiają głównych bohaterów ostatniej części trylogii, niektóre z nich posiadają zdolność fluorescyncyjnego świecenia w ciemności. Ukazały się m.in.: *Szczerbatek *Biała Furia Biała i nocna furia zabawka.jpg Light Fury spinmaster plush.jpg Toothless spinmaster plush.jpg Light Fury Toothless spinmaster plush.jpg Figurki akcji Spinmaster Przedstawiają postaci z filmu. Dostępne są w niektórych sklepach z zabawkami w Polsce (m.in. Smyk). Dostępne zestawy zawierają m.in.: *Szczerbatek **w wersji z bioluminescencją **w wersji z rozkładanymi, zdobionymi skrzydłami **w wersji zwyczajnej *Biała Furia **w wersji z rozkładanymi, zdobionymi skrzydłami **w wersji zwyczajnej *Czkawka i Szczerbatek *Czkawka i Biała Furia *Czkawka, Szczerbatek i Biała Furia *Astrid i Wichura *Grimmel Gnębiciel i Śmierciozaur *Wichura *Hakokieł *Sztukamięs *Koszmar Ponocnik *Szeptozgon *Zbiczatrzasł Zabawka szczerbatek jws3 bioluminescencja.jpg Szczerbatek bioluminescencja figurka.jpg Toothless rozkładane skrzydła.jpg Toothless figurka zwyczajna.jpg Nubless rozkładane skrzydła.jpg Nubless zwykła.jpg Hiccup toothless hw figures.jpg Hiccup nubless hw figures.jpg Hiccup toothless nubless hw.jpg Astrid Stormfly hw.jpg Grimmel deathgripper hw.jpg Wichura figurka hw.jpg Hakokieł figurka hw.jpg Sztukamięs figurka hw.jpg Koszmar Ponocnik figurka hw.jpg Szeptozgon figurka hw.jpg Zbiczatrzasł figurka hw.jpg Funko POP Kolejna seria charakterystycznych figurek "Funko POP" wzbogaca wcześniejszą edycję o bohaterów z filmu ''Jak wytresować smoka 3. Dostępne są postacie takie jak: *Szczerbatek *Biała Furia *Ruffrunner *Pouncer *Dart Funko pop toothless.jpg Toothless 3 funko pop.jpg Light Fury funko pop.jpeg Ruffruner funko pop.jpg Pouncer funko pop.jpg Dart funko pop.jpg Night Light funko pop.jpg Figurki kinowe RCM Media Gadżety kinowe (m.in. figurki do napojów) przedstawiające piątkę głównych bohaterów: *Szczerbatek *Czkawka *Biała Furia *Astrid *Wichura Jws3 zabawki kino.jpg Playmobil thumb|center|400 px|Reklama - zwiastun filmu "Jak wytresować smoka 3" z udziałem zabawek z serii Playmobil Zabawki z serii Playmobil stanowią zestawy składające się, oprócz postaci, z wielu dodatkowych akcesoriów wiernie oddających rzeczywistość życia wikingów i ich smoków. Wśród zestawów znajdują się m.in.: *Śledzik *Sączysmark *Mieczyk i Szpadka *Astrid i Hobgobbler *Szczerbatek, Czkawka i Pouncer *Biała Furia, Zephyr, Nuffink i Dart *starsi Czkawka i Astrid oraz Ruffrunner *Czkawka i Astrid w ślubnych strojach *Grimmel Gnębiciel i Śmierciozaur Fishlegs suit playmobil.png Snotlout suit playmobil.png Ruff Tuff suit playmobil.png Playmobil-Astrid-hobgobbler.jpeg Szczerbo Czkawka playmobil.jpg Playmobil-dragons-biala-furia.jpg Astrid Hiccup old playmobil.jpg Hiccup As wedding.jpg Grimmel deathgripper playmobil.jpg Zobacz też #Wydawnictwa filmowe Kategoria:Inne